


A Soft Bite

by spun809



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, BMol - Freeform, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Unhappy Ending, Werewolf!reader, all the sadness, pining!reader, rewrite of s12e16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spun809/pseuds/spun809
Summary: A slight rewrite of S12E16, where Mick and the reader who was attacked by a werewolf share a different type of interaction.





	A Soft Bite

You didn’t mind walking home by yourself, in fact, your whole life had always been about trying to gain more freedom and independence. So as you heard the snapping of branches at the edge of the road, you didn’t allow your heart to skip a beat at the sharp noise, focusing your eyes solely on the incoming text stream from your new beau. To glance backward would be to give into the fear that was starting to rush into your veins and you weren’t going to be that girl. Though that was shattered in an instant when you felt something swipe at the back of your hoodie.

It was razor-sharp and was slicing through the thick material easily, turning it into a barely clinging tatter in almost seconds.The freezing winter air felt like a million tiny needles rushing into the freshly made cuts on your back. Being exposed on the side of some gravel road was less important than the searing agony that was now tearing into your chest, what your mind couldn’t comprehend was what type of weapon the masked faced stranger was using on you, only that where there should have been human eyes there were the shapeless eye sockets of a skeleton. Once the pain reached a crescendo you felt darkness wash over you, and your last coherent thought was that this was where you were going to die.

Cracking open an eye you saw your mom, her eyes filled with tears as she sat on the edge of the little hospital bed, you had heard her arguing with various people throughout the couple of hours you had been awake so far. It was annoying enough to you even in your state of shock at actually surviving, you decided the best thing you could do was feign that you were still sleeping. Maybe it wouldn’t fool the doctors or nurses that checked in on you, but at least your mom wouldn’t be moaning and crying about her precious baby girl. You heard some new voices muffled out in the hallway and then your mom was back at bickering with strangers again. Pressing your eyelids down tighter you tried to block out the sound by sheer force of will.

“We’d like to ask your daughter a few questions,” a man said, you wondered if it was another police officer.

“She’s sleeping,” you could hear the venom dripping from your mother’s voice.

You felt her hand tighten against the thin hospital blanket that was barely keeping out the chilly air of the room, and the way she was gripping it indicated just how frustrated she was getting. This was the third or fourth time the police had come to try and question you, and all you could hope was that they wouldn’t in their frustration at not being able to get any answers go looking through you phone, if your mom found out about your new boyfriend you were sure to wind up right back in a hospital bed because she would murder you.

“Good morning, and how’s our patient today,” you immediately noted that this was the first time you had heard one of your doctors have a British accent. He sounded older than you, but even in the register of his voice, you could tell he was going to be hot.

The doctor asked your mother, “would it be ok if you stepped outside for a moment?”

With the faint tapping of your mother’s heels on the linoleum, you could tell that she was following the other men out into the hallway. She always got more anxious as she watched the doctors poke and prod at you, so now it was pretty typical that she would rush out of the room at any excuse to not be present while they examined you. Once you could no longer hear her grief-stricken voice, you decided it was finally safe to open your eyes slightly.

You weren’t able to take in all his rugged features at once, but it was like a wave of lust was gripping you, even through the pain you could tell how attractive he was. You were much younger than him, he was probably in his mid-thirties but you were legal now that was all that mattered. His face was lined with a few days worth of scruff around his chin, and his eyes were a light mix of blues and greens that were full of a gentleness that you had been missing with your latest partner. His hand delicately picked up one of your arms, and he peeked under the bandages, accessing your injuries. You tried to explain just how quickly everything had happened but he was keenly focused on your wounds.

“Oh, no,” he said as he got to the strangest thing that had happened during the attack, the disgusting place where the guy had obviously bit you, you could see the way he was looking at you crestfallen, “you relax ok,” he patted your head and then quickly scurried out of the room.

After he left he was all that you could think about, the softness of his touch as his fingers had brushed over the skin of your arm, and you felt a blush rise up on the apples of your cheeks. You were still young enough that simple things like the feel of his skin on yours were enough that it made you feel embarrassed, intimacy wasn’t really your thing. You could feel yourself gathering energy as the day sped onwards towards nightfall and you were not doing the greatest at occupying yourself in the mostly empty hospital. You were bored, no phone, nothing to do except think about your growing crush on a doctor you only saw once.

Eventually, your eyes began to drift closed and you felt your body which seemed to be becoming more and more tense relaxed into the bed. The last thing to come to you as your mind tumbled into sleep was the way your doctor had smiled at you, trying to reassure you briefly, before he had practically run out of the room. He had a great smile. You wondered if maybe he didn’t feel something for you too. 

“I’m sorry,” it was a voice you placed right away and it had your eyes opening.

You felt a sort of adrenaline pumping through your body. A strong desire to claw and scrape but you took a deep breath and fought it down only wishing to get another look at the handsome doctor from earlier. It was like the two of your connection went past this animal instinct you felt gripping you. You looked down at your hands, in an effort to ground yourself, it was just a nervous habit that you had done for so long you could hardly remember when it had started and you watched as giant claws retracted into the tips of your fingers, you had no idea what was happening. You forced yourself to look up at the man who was sharing the room with you.

“What’s happening to me?” You wanted his medical opinion, maybe you had picked up some strange kind of disease from your attacker.

His mouth was hanging open, and his eyes were shocked and wide, this time he was staring at you like you were nothing short of an absolute miracle. It was scaring you even worse than the strange thoughts running through your head. Thoughts about tearing the man limb from limb and devouring his still beating heart, instead you tried to think about the way his eyes had been so sweet and kind earlier in the day and again thinking of him had the disturbing images floating away only to be replaced with a type of strange affection for this person you didn’t even know.

He walked over to the edge of the bed slowly, each step seemed perfectly planned, and he came to stand right along the edge of the little mattress, not even an arm's length away from you.

“I’ve got to tell you something, and I’m afraid it isn’t good news.” The man was frowning at you deeply and clenching something in his hand behind his back. It made your stomach drop. 

“Ok,” you tried to stop your voice from shaking, “tell me.”

“I know this is going to be hard to believe but the attack you suffered, it wasn’t done by any human, you were bitten by a werewolf.”

You couldn’t help the strange nervous laugh that bubbled out of you, but it seemed to disturb the man beside you even more than you would have imagined. His brow furrowed even deeper, and his pleasant eyes that you recalled moments before now looked slightly vacant. 

“You’re joking? Right? I was beaten up by some guy in a hoodie, he didn’t have fangs or anything.” Even as you said the words, you wondered if you really believed them, you had thought about the way it had felt like your were being clawed by a bear but then again you had never been stabbed before, it was probably just being confused from being attacked. 

“I wish I was,” his voice was heavy and somber, like someone who was talking at a funeral. 

You reached for his hand, an attempt to prove that you were just a normal girl who had gone through something horrible, nothing more. But, as your fingers came to settle against his, he recoiled from you. 

“Why were you out there alone? We could have avoided this whole mess and I wouldn’t have to be here right now, you could be living a perfectly lovely life.” He was talking more to himself than to you but you still decided to answer him. 

“I was trying to meet up with a guy, you know like a normal girl.” 

His eyes snapped back to your face, studying your expression, searching for something like an answer deep within the depths of your eyes. He stepped one foot closer to the bed again, and this time his hand found yours. He looked like he had when you had first seen him, sweet and exceedingly kind. There was a heat that was mixing between the two of you where your hands were clasped together and he was running his thumb gently over the inside of your wrist. 

“I daresay he wasn’t worth all this,” he said. You wondered the same thing, but maybe meeting this doctor, a man whose name you didn’t even know, had been. 

“I don’t want easy and simple, I want painful, difficult, devastating, life-changing, extraordinary love,” you knew that was true, you wanted to explain to him how even being beaten in the middle of the night during an attempt at meeting the person that would make you feel all of that would have been worth it, “and maybe I was going to find it that night,” you said instead of telling him what you were really thinking. 

“I hope you did,” he said as he pressed a kiss against the edge of your forehead.

You closed your eyes at the feeling of his lips pushing against your skin, you wanted to kiss him, to feel his mouth on yours. You weren’t brave enough to try that just yet though, so you let yourself relax into the feeling of what was happening. This man comforting you, you wanted to wrap your hands around his neck, but your arms were still too sore to really move fully so you stayed perfectly still. 

A sharp pain shot through you chest, a second after his lips had left you, and your eyes popped open. He was standing with his hand around the giant needle that was poked into your chest, and as he pushed the plunger down you felt a burning coursing throughout your body. It was like being lit on fire from the inside out. 

“I had no choice,” he whispered as he leaned his head down beside your ear. 

You wanted to rip his face off, tear him into ribbons, right then and there but the room was going dark. Your breathing was labored, each time you tried to suck in the air you felt yourself sputter and cough. This was what it felt like to die. 

“It should have been you,” those were your last words. 

Walking out of the tiny room of the hospital Mick knew that they would be quick to find your body, his feet moved faster at the thought, not wanting to be caught with the corpse of a dead girl. Even as he walked outside into the frosty night air of late December, his mind was still laser focused on you. The last words you had said to him. 

“It should have been you,” you had said. You could have meant that he should have been the one forced to die into the stale air of a small town hospital. Or that he should have been the one to save you before any of these horrible things had happened. 

He knew, however, that what you had truly meant was that it should have been him that you had fallen in love with. In that moment, all he wanted to do was scream, let out all the hurt that he was carrying inside. The grief from killing people that he wanted to care about was eating him alive, turning him into a shell of a human. Instead, he knew he was going to have to come up with an excuse for what happened to you to tell the Winchesters. But, first, he thought I’m going to have a drink.


End file.
